Flight Neverending
by petitehero
Summary: This is my first fanfiction Rating is as shown due to possible future chapters. What can possibly stir up the flock's life even more? A new member to the flock who can see the future? Budding love? I suppose you'll have to read and find out.
1. New Arrival

Notice: Maximum Ride, the characters as well as content of the series (i.e. plot) all don't belong to me. The only exception is Atrinity, who is my own creation.

Max's POV

"Hello Max. My name is Atrinity."

The girl stood before me, her face serious yet mysterious. She looked harmless enough, her long blonde hair touching her back. Her eyes were guarded, but innocent. Then again...it was always the innocent and trustworthy that had betrayed us in the past. I shouldn't be allowing this, talking to her. How does she know us? How did she find us? She had just appeared, at the mouth of the cave, our hiding place. We had been stunned. I had sent the flock away, for their safety.

"Who are you? Why are you here? What do you know?" I was more or less blunt. I couldn't help it. Some strange person comes up to me, as if we were the best of friends, and acts as though she expects me to ask her to come in for a spot of tea.

She eyed the where the flock hovered, yards away. "I told you. I'm Atrinity. I…..am like you." She unfurled a pair of vast, rainbow-colored wings. Color me surprised. I took a step back, in awe. Atrinity smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Yes, Max. A lot like you. All of you. I'm here….for company, more or less. It's not safe for me to be outside the School, outside their grasp, alone. The School is out to capture me as surely as they are out to capture you. I suppose they have valid reason, as I have the power to help you as well as the power to destroy them. You see, like your little friend, Angel, I'm gifted. I can predict the future. And I'm always on target." She paused then, pushing her hair aside, shifted her weight to her other foot. "I know…I knew, I should say, where to find you. My gift, you see. I know what you have all done. I'm proud to be like you all. Part of the resistance. Part of the world's hope. I've acted on my own, multiple times, taking a turn at helping the world. I've learned things. It's up to you and the flock whether you find out these things, if you help yourself by helping me."

I didn't speak. I absorbed all of this. How could she help us? How could I, as the leader, ever endanger the flock by allowing a complete stranger stay in our company? So many doubts, burdens, feelings…crashing about, ruthless, uncaring, cruel waves against my judgment. I knew one thing. This wasn't just my decision. It was the flock's as well.

"Atrinity….I honestly can't trust you. I can't. But I'll….try, I suppose. Depending on what the flock thinks. I'll discuss this with them. I can't promise either of us anything. I'm sorry, but even if we do let you come with us, either way, we'll have to watch you. Caution, you know? I don't see how we can let you leave, seeing as you know where to find us, and are priceless to the School if they should catch you." My voice shadowed my inner feelings. Worry. The fear of being lost in this unknown depth. Being unsure, undecided.

Atrinity nodded. "I understand. Even without my visions, I knew this would happen. I would do the same, Max. You can't ignore your flock's and your own safety just for some stranger who claims to be on your side. I have next to no proof of being on your side, and you have even less reason to believe me. Go, talk to them." Her voice was steady, sure. I envied that. I should be calm, able to keep my thoughts clear, unaffected by uncertainties.

I nodded in reply. "Okay. You wait here." I took off then, my own wings unfurling into the light. I leapt off the small cliff of the cave opening, and flew towards my flock, whose faces betrayed their own hostility and worry.

Gazzy was the first to speak. "Who is she? Max? Why is she here? Is she…with the School?"

"We can't trust her!" Iggy exclaimed.

Angel remained silent. So did Fang. Though Angel seemed to be concentrating, while Fang was in his usual realm of quiet thought, only faint signs of inner worry showing in his dark eyes.

Nudge, of course, decided to be the motor mouth of the situation. "Max? Is she good or not? Does she know us? Does she come from the School, too? Maybe she has wings Max! Yeah! Is she your sister? Is she _my_ sister? Max?!"

"Quiet, you all. Her name's Atrinity. She has wings. She says she escaped, like us. They're out for her too, apparently. And she can see the future. She wants to stay with us, help us. What do you all think? And no, Nudge, I don't know if she is related to any of us." I spoke calmly, for my flock's sake.

"She's good, Max." Angel's small, sweet voice rang out. We all turned to her.

"Are you sure?" That was Fang, his words soft and weightless, like they could sprout wings of their own and fly away with the next wind.

"Yeah." Angel replied.

"It's too chancy!" Iggy cried.

"I don't know. If Angel's sure, she's sure. I mean, it's not like she can read minds for nothing, you know? I think we should let Atrinity stay, she has good style." Nudge ranted.

"I don't know, Max." Fang said.

Gazzy took his turn at being silent.

"Look at it this way. We don't trust her. We trust Angel. Angel trusts her. We could try to trust her." I replied finally. "We should let her stay, for now. Besides, she's too dangerous to leave, she could go back to the School or something."

They all considered it.

"Okay." Fang said.

"Fine." Iggy reluctantly agreed.

"Whatever." Gazzy said.

The other two nodded.

"I'll go tell her, then." I announced, and flew back towards Atrinity.

Fang's POV

I hope we can trust this Atrinity. Or Max as well as the rest of us are making just about the worst mistake possible. I won't voice it, but something tells me there's more to Atrinity.

Iggy's POV

Outsiders…rarely a good thing. Actually, never a good thing. I'll go along with this, however, as I know Angel's looking out for us.

Nudge's POV

Atrinity seems cool. Maybe we can, like, I don't know, talk. About girl things. Like shopping. Or maybe other normal things, like flying and stuff.

Gazzy's POV

I sure hope this doesn't go bad, or my life is about to be even worse.

Angel's POV

Atrinity's good. I know she is. From her thoughts, she seemed nice enough. No immediate plans to give us away to the School. That has to count for something.

Atrinity's POV

Here Max comes. I hope this works out well. I'm tired of running….of being chased. Of being an outcast amongst outcasts.

Max's POV

"Atrinity." She looked up, her face composed, ready, prepared for a possible letdown.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Welcome to the flock."


	2. Hello, My Name Is

Notice: I still don't own Maximum Ride, the characters involved, the plot, so on and so forth. I do, however, take credit for Atrinity, who is my own little work of imagination.

Atrinity's POV

Max's words were like music to my ears. I had a home! A home with a family. Well…..they'd be family as soon as we start to trust each other. I don't blame them for their hesitation. Honestly, I don't. It makes all the sense in the world for them to be wary of anyone from the School. Or anyone not from the School. We'd all been through the same horrors at the School, had the same nightmares and fears every waking moment on the run. We'd all run into Erasers at one time or another.

I smiled at Max. "Thanks." I replied, hoping my inner joy wasn't too blindingly obvious. "Um….should I….meet the others?" I asked, suddenly hesitant, and, truth be told, nervous.

Max's POV

Atrinity was like a lighthouse, fixed and radiant after many months of being abandoned in a cold world. Her smile brought forth a feeling of sympathy for her, even though I barely knew her. Sure, we had gone through as much as she had, running from anyone we couldn't trust and could trust alike. But she had been alone through it all. The flock and I had always had each other. Some of the flock even had their real brothers and sisters.

"I suppose we should introduce you, shouldn't we?" I answered her. Her face betrayed her unease. I laughed silently to myself. She was scared of meeting the flock. The flock who acted ferocious but were like little, furry kittens on the inside. Except Fang; he could be called a lion cub. He wasn't as gentle as the others.

Iggy's POV

Bleh. Could they hurry up already? I know I'm being impatient…but I'm uneasy as it is, allowing some new girl we don't even know join the flock. Our flock.

Nudge's POV

Gosh! Could they hurry it up? I mean _really_. I want to meet the girl and get out of here so we can go talk and bond and stuff like that. I probably shouldn't be so trusting of this new girl….but Angel trusts her. So there, world. I'm trusting her whether I like it or not. Er…..whatever.

Atrinity's POV

"Yeah." I replied. I wasn't so nervous about not liking the flock as I was about them not liking me. I mean, I don't know if I'm a very likable person. I've never had any friends to find out if I am or not.

Max motioned for me to follow her. I stretched my wings and together we flew to where the rest of the flock was. My hair trailed behind me in the wind. The rush of flying lightened my heart and sent a new electricity throughout my veins.

My stomach tightened as we neared the flock. They all held untrusting expressions on their faces, with the exception of the two girls besides Max and myself. They were more so interested, and one of them, the youngest, kept shooting glances at the boys. From my visions and what I'd heard about the flock, her name was Angel. She didn't look too frightening. Though it disturbed me slightly that she could, and probably was, reading my thoughts right now. It was rather unsettling how she seemed to acknowledge my thoughts, and cast a reassuring look my way.

Angel's POV

Urghh! Can the boys be _more _unwelcoming? They should at least _attempt_ to look friendly. What am I thinking? Even _that _seems to be too much to ask of them. Ah well. Poor girl, it must be weird for her to know that I know that she knows that I know what she's thinking. Maybe if I go out of my way to be friendlier the boys will follow my lead. I can only hope.

Max's POV

Good on you, Angel! She's priceless, isn't she? At least she and Nudge seem to be willing to be friendly. Though I can hardly point a finger of blame at the boys for being cautious.

"Flock, this is our new member. Her name is Atrinity. Introductions, if you will." I could say them for them, but, seriously! They can manage their own names, I should hope.

Angel's POV

I sent a thought to Max quickly, scolding her.

_Max! That's mean! We're not helpless, you know! And I know you didn't mean it that way, but still!_

Max's POV

Before I could respond to Angel, my Voice chimed in.

_**Max, be careful of who you are trusting.**_

_Gee, thanks! 'Cause you know, I was just about to throw caution to the wind and let in a total stranger without some way to know if they're on our side or not. I mean, really! I'm so _glad _that I have you to offer me your ultimate words of wisdom!_

_**Max….now is not the time for you to be a rebellious teenager. Think of the flock, Max. Think of the world. **_

_Fine. Message received._

I could've sworn I heard my Voice sigh.

_**Just be careful, Maximum.**_

And with that, my Voice left me.

Nudge's POV

Seeing as no one was making the first move, I introduced myself first.

"Hi Atrinity! My name's Nudge! I think it's great that you found us. Hey! We can be friends!" I said, as usual, I was about to go on and on when Iggy flicked me to be quiet. I turned on him with an agitated look, which of course was wasted because he was blind.

Atrinity's POV

Oh, right! Nudge must be the talkative one.

"Hey Nudge." I smiled with renewed warmth. She was going to be fun to fly with, I could tell.

The next one to speak didn't meet my eyes. I finally figured out that it was because that was just it; he couldn't see me.

Iggy's POV

It was even more uncomfortable for me to meet Atrinity because I couldn't see her face. Darkness enveloped my would-be vision. I spoke openly, to douse any suspicion of my own unease.

"Hey. I'm Iggy." I smiled ever so slightly and made no move to shake hands, which she didn't seem to mind.

Angel's POV

I spoke next, my voice calm and inviting. Which I was. I was probably the only one here without any shadow of a doubt whatsoever.

"Hi! I'm Angel, as I believe you already know. It's really nice to meet you, you know. This is my dog, Total." I pointed to Fang, who was carrying Total in his arms.

Total's POV

I don't like new comers. They always take too long to get to know. This one seems adventurous though, somehow. And not annoying, so maybe we'll turn out to be friends. Who knows? I bet she likes dogs, because they're so cool. Of course, I'm not a dog. But I hear we're closely related.

"'Ello. I'm Total the most wonderful not-dog you'll ever meet." I gave my own kind of smile (one that looks closely related to a dog smile).

Atrinity's POV

My eyes widened the tiniest bit when the dog, er, not-dog, began speaking. He must be from the School as well I thought. Normal not-dogs don't talk, At least, I'm pretty sure. Who knows what not-dogs do when nobody's looking?

"Hey Total." I said immediately smiled in response to his grin.

Max's POV

Gosh. Total and his 'I'm not a dog'-ness. Oh well, he's being nice, and that's all I can ask for.

Gazzy's POV

"Gazzy." I stuck out my hand and Atrinity took it with confidence. I nodded and smiled a small smile. She didn't seem like the type of person to help take over the world with robots, so that had to be a good sign.

Fang's POV

Oh. Guess it's my turn to meet Atrinity.

"Hey. I'm Fang." I kept it basic and not too emotional. Thoughts are meant for the thinker, in my opinion.

Atrinity's POV

Everyone seems nice. Well, except for Fang. He doesn't seem un-nice. But he does seem closed off. Impassive. Well, I can't expect everyone in the world to welcome me with open arms and smiles.


	3. The Past the Future May Hold

Notice: As always, I do not own the Maximum Ride series or any of its contents. Atrinity is my only character creation so far in this story. Enjoy ) And thanks for the reviews ) Oh yes, and I don't own Bambi. You're probably wondering: 'What in the world is this crazy person talking about?' Well, dear reader, read on is all I can say…

Atrinity's POV

Soon after the introductions, it was all business again. We flew back to the cave, as nightfall was approaching. We had been hovering in the air for the world to see for too long, we decided. We. I like that; to be able to include myself in a group. I've never had that before.

Iggy got a fire going, and Angel seemed amused when I was wondering why they let him, who, no offense, was blind, make a fire.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, finally figuring it out.

All six of them turned their heads towards me.

I immediately felt self-conscious, and lowered my head. "He likes to blow stuff up. He's good with that kind of thing."

Everyone except Fang laughed. He showed the faintest, almost nonexistent, signs of a smile.

"So…." Max began casually, "What all, exactly, have you seen about us?"

I could tell there was a more intense curiosity behind her remark.

"The whole truth and nothing but the truth?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Yep." Max replied, interested. The others were looking at me too, so apparently I wasn't too avoidable that no one would want to talk to me. That made me feel good, somehow, though in my past I tried to avoid conversation as much as possible for my safety.

"Well….you're the leader. You are Jeb's daughter. Yes…I know him. He's the only whitecoat who's ever acted like I was human and not some experiment with a number and a collar. Angel reads minds, and much more. She's really talented. Nudge likes to talk. Gazzy is Angel's brother. He can mimic people, and likes to mimic you. Iggy and Gazzy are the guys to go to when you are on the offensive. Fang doesn't talk too incredibly much, though he's been talking a lot more recently. He has a really cool blog, which I checked out to see what the world thought of the unbelievable truth. I know more bits and pieces, and all of the important stuff. And some things I'd never tell any one of you for any reason whatsoever." I finished, leaning against the cave wall.

"Do you….know anything about us we don't know?" Gazzy asked.

I think I know what he's talking about. Probably his past, and the other's past as well.

"Sorry Gazzy. I can only see the future, and when you were born…and…you know….I was too young to remember whatever I saw, if I saw anything at all. But don't worry; if I see anything, I'll be sure to tell you all." I answered, feeling bad, though it was beyond my control, that I had nothing to tell him, to help him find himself.

There was silence for a few seconds, and we all sat listening to the crackling fire. Max had passed around some hot dogs in tin foil. Mine was still too hot to eat, but I smiled at how much this all felt like camping. Camping on the run for our lives, but still…

Suddenly, like a blinding torrent of fire, a snapshot of the future flashed across my vision. I saw shocks of electricity from busted power lines and fire adorning a building. There was a sign on one side of the building that read ITEXas in big, bold letters. Then I spotted the flock, excluding me and Fang, flying away form the building. What had happened, I didn't know. What had happened, I probably didn't want to find out. What had happened….I was probably going to live through, and in a short time, at that.

As sudden as the vision itself, I was back in the present, with someone's hand roughly shaking me. My eyes shot to the person's face, and it turned out to be Max. Everyone else was close by, looking at me with concern (with the all-time exception of Fang, who merely had his brow furrowed).

"Are you okay?!" Max asked, her expression what I believe you'd call alarmed.

"What's the matter, Atrinity?" Nudge asked, her eyes wide. Total was between her and Angel, his ears pricked.

Iggy was just beyond them, finding the source of the commotion by everyone else's position.

"Y-yeah…." I said shakily. I had absolutely no urge to tell them about my latest vision.

"Well, what happened?" Max asked.

"You promised." Angel said gravely, nodding.

"Promised what?" Max and I asked at the same time.

_**You said you'd tell us if you saw anything….! **_I _**saw it, of course….but you have to tell them!**_

Angel's voice played in my mind.

"Fine…." I agreed weakly, "I saw a beaten up building, as in, fire and electricity and broken windows, and….anyway, we, with the exception of Fang and I, flew away from the building. No one seemed hurt, but I was too far away to tell for sure. The building said ITEXas. So…it's probably an ITEX with a cheesy name, in…"

"Texas." Fang finished.

"Do you know when this is going to happen, and where you and Fang were?" Max inquired, calm but every bit business-like.

"I know it'll probably happen soon. I have next to no idea where Fang and I happened to be while a building was breaking down." My voice was thin from exhaustion. Visions had that effect on me.

"Well, then I suppose we know where we're going next…" Max announced.

"What?!" Fang exclaimed, "Why would we go _towards _this?"

"Because, obviously, we need to save the world. And no more arguments Fang. We've stalled long enough. We're saving this impossible world and that's that. We can head out in the morning." Max said, finality ringing in her tone and eyes.

Rebellion was practically rolling off Fang in waves. He was about to retort to Max when I spoke up.

"We have to, Fang. One way or another, we'll end up there. My visions have never failed to come true." My voice was slow, and no doubt my eyes betrayed my sadness. My visions came true. Always. The father I'd never known's death. My brother, lost and alone in the world, with no way for me to find him.

Fang glared at me, as if I was making what I said up just so I stayed on Max's side.

"Texas it is." Angel declared, looking up at Fang with what could only be described as Bambi eyes. His expression softened and he looked at the floor.

"Fine…." He mumbled, almost incoherently.

And that, my friends, is how we went to bed and headed off to the good old Lone Star State, home of spurred boots and…yeah, all that other Texas-like stuff.


	4. On the Road Again or Something Like That

Notice: sigh I still don't own the Maximum Ride series or any of the content. I do, however, still take credit for my made-up character, Atrinity. Oh yeah, I don't own 'On the Road Again' either ; ).

Atrinity's POV

I awoke early the next morning. The rest of the flock was fast asleep. I giggled, a rare thing for me, because Gazzy had his mouth hanging open. I barely knew them, yet I loved each and every one of them. I carefully sidestepped Max and Iggy to reach the cave opening. The sun kissed the very tip of the opening, its rays warm and pure. There was a slight breeze and nothing more.

Trying not to wake anyone, I slid out my wings and took flight. I was a morning person, as in the past I was alone and couldn't afford to let my guard down in sleep, so I felt like exploring to pass the time. I had made sure that I left a note, so they didn't go jumping to conclusions that I'd betrayed them or anything. Besides, Angel would know what I was doing just by taking a peek at my thoughts.

The cool air sifted through my wings, delicate and fast. The freedom of it all empowered me. Below me, baby birds sang their first note and it seemed that the whole forest was shivering awake. I don't know how long I was in flight, but eventually the last bit of dawn yawned into full-fledged day. I thought it best to turn back now before it got too late. We'd need to head out soon for Texas, anyways.

When I reached the cave, I saw that everyone was being prodded to get up by Max. I smiled to myself and landed at the entrance.

"Mornin'" I said brightly to Max, folding in my wings and observing her poking Iggy with her foot.

"Oh. Mornin'." She replied, turning for a quick smile. "Just going through morning exercises, you know." I could hear the broad smile in her voice.

Finally Iggy awoke, groaning at Max that if she wanted to poke something with her foot that he knew a good electric fence nearby. Max rolled her eyes and moved on to Fang. He got up much quicker than Iggy, probably used to this routine wake-up call.

Eventually everyone was up, and we all ate a light breakfast before heading out. Max, of course, took the lead and leapt off the cliff, diving into the air before shooting upwards to touch the blue sky. The rest of us followed in formation, coasting casually through the air.

"Max?" called Nudge over the wind.

"Yeah, Nudge?" Max answered, her voice barely overpowering the wind.

"How far is it to Texas?"

"About…..two days."

A full two days of flying. That didn't sound too fun, seeing as I seemed to be flying every day, all day, most of my life.

Occasional there'd be a burst of small-talk, but the majority of the time we just kept quiet and looked ahead or below. Total kept hinting how it must be so great to fly.

About three hours later, the younger ones hit their limit and we landed for a break.

"So….any idea why this particular ITEX is so important?" Iggy asked me as we all took a seat in a comfortable, little clearing.

I honestly was a bit surprised that he was talking to me rather than one of the others, so it took me a moment to respond.

_**Atrinity, now you **_are _**'one of the others'…**_

Angel reminded me.

I nodded slightly in her direction before giving Iggy an answer.

"Well, not really. I think it's just a close by ITEX. Maybe there's something under the surface that we're supposed to find out."

He nodded slowly in agreement.

"Maybe…" he said with a slight mysterious twist.

I kept glancing at the trees around us, like I was waiting for some big, scary monster to pop out. Well, in some ways, Erasers _were _like big, scary monsters. Though I felt sympathy for them; surely they hadn't gotten in line for such a fate.

"Waiting for someone?" Max teased.

I smiled easily. "Something like that."


End file.
